bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Barion Imperatore Draconico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11057 |no = 1610 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Nonostante sia temuto per i suoi immensi poteri demoniaci, Barion ha a cuore le sorti sia del clan dei demoni-drago che di tutta Ishgria, come si addice a un vero re. Non è chiaro se la moglie e il figlio abbiano influenzato Barion in tal senso, ma non era mai stato incline alla violenza spregiudicata degli altri demoni. Se lo fosse stato, la sua forza sarebbe stata una minaccia per altri demoni e avrebbe dato vita alla formazione di un potere rivale. In quel caso, le battaglie si sarebbero inevitabilmente inasprite e avrebbero gettato Ishgria in un caos ancora più incontrollabile. |summon = Solo i forti meritano il mio rispetto, anche se la loro forza è nell’evocazione! Ora prova a soddisfare la mia sete di battaglia! |fusion = Non importa cosa gli altri dicono o fanno, vivere è sconfiggere chi si oppone a te. È la volontà del mondo, e la mia vera natura! |evolution = Chiunque si opponga a me si inginoccherà con la forza! Io seguo il mio volere e nient’altro! | hp_base = 6356 |atk_base = 2961 |def_base = 2322 |rec_base = 2152 | hp_lord = 8253 |atk_lord = 3668 |def_lord = 2902 |rec_lord = 2677 | hp_anima = 9370 |rec_anima = 2379 |atk_breaker = 3966 |def_breaker = 2604 |def_guardian = 3200 |atk_guardian = 3368 |hp_oracle = 8103 |rec_oracle = 3124 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Annientamento Incandescente |lsdescription = +60% ATT e PS massimi; considerevole aumento ATT e DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50%; notevole aumento dei danni critici; aumenta enormemente ATT BB |lseffect = * * * * |lsnote = 80% Atk, Def, 175% Crit & 250% BB Atk |bb = Furia del Drago Corazzato |bbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento ATT per 3 turni; notevole aumento ATT BB per 3 turni; notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco per 3 turni |bbnote = 180% Atk, 350% BB Atk, fills 7 BC & 100% Atk, Def for Fire types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Conquistatore Draconico |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 40 attacchi di fuoco su tutti; notevole aumento ATT e ATT BB per 3 turni; aumenta ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni; aumento velocità riempimento OD a fine turno per 3 turni; aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco per 3 turni |sbbnote = 180% Atk, 350% BB Atk, 30% HP to Atk, fills 400 OD & 100% Atk, Def of Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Radiosità Celestiale |ubbdescription = Combo di 22 attacchi di fuoco su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimasti) aumento ATT e ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni; aumento frequenza colpi critici e danni critici per 3 turni; aggiunge fuoco, acqua, terra e tuono agli attacchi per 3 turni |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max HP, 350% Atk, 60% HP to Atk, 60% Crit & 350% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Mandato del Conquistatore |esitem = |esdescription = +10% a tutti i parametri delle creature di fuoco, aumenta considerevolmente ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = 80% Atk |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = 11056 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa ATT e PS massimi da +30% a +50% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = +120% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Colpo Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_1_note = 50% di aumento |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco di BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = +30% di aumento. 130% aumento totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = +100% di aumento. 450% aumento totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 150% di aumento |omniskill4_5_sp = 50 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB al massimo a BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Barion Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - Incrementa ATT e PS massimi da +30% a +50% *15 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco di BB/SBB *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB **'Sostanzialmente non serve poi a molto, ma considerando la nuova sfida di Enki, chissà... Potrebbe davvero tornare utile, vista la sua debolezza al danno elementale. In un monofuoco performa egregiamente, visti i due buffs elementali. Oltre quello, fornisce anche un buon ATT BB ed un fill OD a fine turno che non fa mai male.' |-| Set 2 (Spark)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Si sacrifica un SP per l'ulteriore boost alle stats, ma in compenso offriamo più efficienza all'unità. Torna particolarmente utile nel caso in cui non disponiate di alcuni Spark buffer di tipo fuoco. Degli esempi? Natalamè, Barbara oppure Adel. Ovviamente ogni set dipende solo ed esclusivamente dalle vostre unità in game, ma non avendo la sfera di cristallo, posso solo consigliare quale Set scegliere.' |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - Incrementa ATT e PS massimi da +30% a +50% *15 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}